Shadow
by GoddessofShadow
Summary: When a new member is brought into the Avengers team, Bruce finds himself falling for her, but then so does Loki. But when Loki learns of a power the new girl possesses, a power not even she knows she has, she becomes much more to him than a pretty face to toy with. She becomes an indispensable asset Loki can't afford to lose. Neither can S.H.E.I.L.D.
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone I would like you to meet our newest member, Lee," Nick Fury said gesturing to the young woman who stood beside him.

She had russet hair that was short and choppy with bangs that hung just over her pale blue eyes, and framed her porcelain face. She wore a black t-shirt, gray cargo pants, and black combat boots, her hands folded behind her back.

"Welcome to the club," Tony smiled leaning forward and looking over at Steve and Bruce who he sat between.

She didn't speak or smile or react she just looked at him and then looked away and Thor couldn't help but notice her eyes held a rather melancholy glaze.

"Wait, wait, she just qualifies?" Natasha asked leaning forward to the point she was almost out of her chair.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge Miss Romanoff, in fact we found her in a fashion very similar to yours," Fury said and Lee averted her eyes looking down at her feet.

"Well then let's see what she's got," Steve said with a rather mischievous look in his eyes, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Very well this way," Fury said and they all stood following behind him as he led Lee to the training room, and opened the door for her, and then closed it behind her, walking with the others to the glass panel that would allow them to watch the training exercise.

Lee drew two swords from the sheath at her hip and shifted so her feet were about shoulder width apart, her stance over all relaxed.

Two men in black stepped forward rushing her at once. And suddenly she was in motion, swords swung like blurs of silver and one man was off his feet, knocked unconscious from a blow to the back of the head with a sword hilt, and the other was pinned to the ground with both blades resting on his throat.

She stood brushing her bangs out of her face and sliding her swords back into their sheath and walking to the door and leaving the training room.

They all stared at her in silence and she crossed her arms, "happy now, captain?" She asked and then turned walking off.

"She's a little hard to reach but her help will make a world of difference, if you'll excuse me," Fury said swiftly walking away.

"I think I'm going to go, talk to her," Steve said with a rather guilty look on his face and hurried after her.

"Lee wait, please!" Steve called jogging after Lee, reaching out and grabbing her wrist and he gasped as suddenly he was pinned face first against the wall.

Steve knew he was stronger than her yet the action had been so fast and caught him so off guard she had the upper hand.

"Oh, Steve," she breathed quickly letting him go and stepping away, "I'm so sorry I didn't, it's a reflex," she stuttered running a hand through her hair and looking down at her feet.

"It's fine, really don't worry about it," he smiled turning around and looking down at her but his smile faded as he too noticed the look of sadness that clouded her beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"I wanted to apologize I didn't mean to upset you I just, I was just messing with you," Steve said this reaching out and placing a hand on the top of her head and she looked up at him with eyes full of surprise and he suddenly realized, she was just a kid.

"How old are you?" He asked with a frown, letting his hand fall back to his side and he watched as she looked away.

"Twenty-five," she said and he was slightly surprised, he thought she was younger she could have passed for sixteen.

"You look so young though" He mumbled and as she opened her mouth to speak her eyes went blank and she cried out crumpling to the ground with her hands over her ears.

"Lee!" Steve shouted kneeling beside her watching in horror as she writhed and whimpered on the ground curling into herself, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"The minds of the strongest people are often their weakness," Steve froze going wide eyed as the smooth, bewitching deep voice reached his ears.

There was no way; he knew who the voice belonged to without having to look. But it wasn't possible, he couldn't be there, he was in captivity, on another planet!

Steve slowly turned following the leather and buckles up to the alabaster face framed by raven locks and mischievous green eyes.

"What are you doing to her?" Steve growled keeping his hands on her as if to make sure she wouldn't suddenly disappear.

Why hadn't the alarm gone off? Why had no one been alerted? What if they didn't know? How would they not know? Steve's mind was reeling.

"Pulling forward the memories she most fears, that bring her the most pain, which she has tried so hard to forget," his voice dropped to a deep whisper, "of how she became the way she is."

"What does that mean?" Steve asked, not comprehending. He had never experienced mind reading or any of that, he was rather intrigued.

"I'm making her think she's reliving them, making her feel those pains all over again," he growled.

"Why? Stop it!" Steve shouted standing as she gasped her eyes flashing open and utter fear on her face as she blindly clutched at anything around her.

"But it's just some fun, besides, she's too pretty to kill off," just after he said it the deafening alarm went off and Loki grinned at the unmistakable look of confusion that passed over Steve's face.

"It seems I'm out of time, nice to see you out of costume," Loki smiled and suddenly he was gone like a wisp of smoke.

Steve dropped down beside Lee grasping her face as comprehension came back into her eyes and she frowned in confusion looking up at him as if it was slowly sinking in, she was safe.

"You're okay, it was just Loki, he was messing with your head," Steve yelled over the sirens which suddenly fell silent as soon as they had started.

Natasha and Clint suddenly appeared looking confused and frowned at the two, Lee looking frayed and lost, and Steve pale faced.

"What happened?" Clint asked looking down at Lee who was trembling like a leaf, her eyes wide and downcast and lips slightly parted as she panted.

"Loki, he's back, he was messing with her head," Steve struggled for words and all emotion suddenly drained from Clint's face and Natasha frowned looking over at him.

"Clint you take her to Banner, Steve and I will go find Fury," Natasha said and Clint nodded, scooping Lee into his arms and hurrying her to the lab.

She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, her skin had gone pale and clammy and she felt suddenly exhausted.

Clint snarled, he remembered how it had felt, to have Loki in his head, controlling him, but this seemed different somehow.

Bruce looked up pulling off his glasses as Clint walked through the door with Lee in his arms and quickly cleared off a spot on his desk for her to sit down.

Clint sat her down, watching as her fingers wrapped around the edge of the desk, squeezing until her knuckled went white, still trembling.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she mumbled and suddenly dropped from the table and onto her hands and knees as she vomited.

Clint looked away not quite sure how to react but not Bruce, no he dropped to his knees beside her, pulling her hair out of her face, gently rubbing her back, whispered soothingly to her as she convulsed.

"Thanks Clint I can take it from here," Bruce said as he turned to Clint noticing how uncomfortable he seemed.

Clint nodded in thanks and without hesitation hurried out of the room, going to see if he could find Natasha.

Bruce led Lee over to a chair and sat her down once she was done and grabbed a water out of the mini-fridge Tony had requested, and handed it to her.

"Sip this and I'll be right back," Bruce said softly and hurriedly cleaned up the mess on the ground, then hurried back over to her.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Banner," Lee breathed after bringing the water to her lips with a shaky hand and taking a small gulp, shaking her head.

"It happens don't worry about it and please, call me Bruce," He smiled gently placing the back of his hand to her face to see if there was a fever.

"I feel fine really, I'm just shaken up, I'm fine," she said smiling up at him and he swallowed opening his mouth to speak but finding no words and feeling suddenly like a fish out of water.

She was… beautiful and he found himself rather entranced by her deep, piercing blue eyes framed by dark long lashes, her high cheekbones were accented by the soft pink flush, her lips parted ever so slightly and he noticed how much fuller her bottom lip was than her upper lip which was downturned, and her wispy pixie hair cut framed her porcelain face perfectly.

But she was also very young.

"I uh," he turned to grab his glasses and knocked a rather large stack of papers off his desk which he stumbled to catch but halfway through decided to just let go and straightened back up, turned around going to lean against the desk but missing and stumbling slightly before catching himself on the desk, "So um, what, uh, exactly happened, exactly?"

He cringed inwardly, wishing he could slap himself in the face, mentally cursing himself for not being used to talking to girls other than Natasha as he realized how horribly awkward that had been.

Yet when he looked over at her he found that she was biting her bottom lip to suppress a laugh, not a mean spirited laugh, but an amused giggle.

"I'm not sure exactly… he said something about someone named Loki, but it was like, like I was reliving every painful memory I've ever been through," she said, her smile fading and she looked down at the water bottle in her hands.

"Tell me about yourself," Bruce suddenly said, sitting down on the desk and letting his feet swing back and forth as he looked over at her.

"Well when I was young my parents trained me to be, fast, more agile than is normal of humans, and then once I turned ten they started using… serums, different injections to try and chemically enhance my abilities, which obviously they did. I'm actually twenty-five, but what every they injected me with seemed to stop of slow down my aging as well," she said.

Bruce suddenly felt a wave of hope she wasn't some sixteen year old kid, sure she was a good few years younger, but they could still make it work.

"My tests didn't give me that perk," he said and she smiled up at him through her bangs which she once again pushed out of her face.

"So what happened? With your parents, after their serum worked?" Bruce asked and she shrugged looking away.

"I was angry, and in pain. My sister, they had done the same thing with her but, the serum wasn't compatible with the antigens her blood produced, or something like that and she died in the testing. I was so _livid_, and the fact I was super human still hadn't set in all the way and I…," she trailed off her voice breaking; "I killed them."

Bruce froze suddenly blinking down at her and his look suddenly softened as he watched her reach up and rub her damp eyes.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," he said softly kneeling in front of her and taking both of her hands in his.

She blinked up at him in surprise as a stray tear rolled down her cheek so he gave a soft smile and gently reached up wiping the tear away.

"I think I'm going to go get some sleep," she said softly standing and gently pulling away from him.

He nodded and watched as she walked out of the room then dropped into the seat and running his hands through his brown hair.

Lee hurried up to her room and quickly rid herself of her clothes and slid into a baggy Aerosmith t-shirt and slid under the covers, pressing her face into her pillow.

She closed her eyes and thought of Bruce. He wasn't unattractive, big, sad brown eyes, thick messy brown hair that was beginning to gray, and he was handsome in a rugged kind of way.

She was pulled from her thoughts and froze as she felt the bed dip beside her from the weight of another.

She slowly turned and saw his profile against the light of the moon, raven hair slicked back out of his alabaster face, high, elegant cheekbones, and melancholy green eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Loki said and there was something about his tone that made Lee believe him and she sat up, pulling the blankets around her to cover up considering she was in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear.

He was wearing normal clothes, a white t-shirt, black jeans, and green tennis shoes, and she blushed as he turned his eyes slowly scanning her slowly up and down until his eyes met hers.

She shifted so her legs were tucked under her and she was holding the blanket to her chest, and she ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"Why are you here then?" She asked and she swallowed as he shifted moving so that he was crawling towards her, smoothly kicking off his tennis shoes in the process.

"I heard there was a new addition to the group but I wasn't expecting someone so, beautiful," he whispered and she looked up to meet his eyes which was by far the wrong move.

There was sadness, a pain in those eyes which she now realized were a sea foam color, which she wanted to make go away, she wanted to see what happiness would look like in those eyes.

Never breaking eye contact she found herself moving with him until she was beneath him and he placed one knee beside each of her hips, leaning down so his lips were only inches from hers and his hands gently cupped her face.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed his cool breath brushing her lips and she shuddered letting out a shaky breath through parted lips and he quickly leaned down, capturing her lips with his.

She went ridged, and wide eyed, but suddenly she found the hands that had been pushing him away pulling him closer and her body melted into his, her lips molding with his and her fingers slowly working into his raven locks, begging for more of the cool sensation of his skin against hers.

Loki shifted so he was sitting cross-legged and Lee was sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist, and her hands knotted in his hair while his ran over her back, her arms, her face, through her hair, touching as much of her as he could.

Lee let a soft sigh escape her lips as his mouth moved to her neck, placing deep, hungry kisses along the sensitive skin.

His hands gripped her thighs roughly, moving up and down her legs and messaging the lean muscle and a soft moan slid through her teeth and he quickly moved to reclaim her lips.

She was once again beneath him, this time he was positioned between her legs which he wrapped around his waist, lowering himself so he was flat against her, and she moaned against his lips as he leaned against her breasts.

She wasn't sure when or how it had happened but his shirt had been discarded and she ran her hands over the smooth skin of his back, gently digging her nails into his skin as he moved his hips against hers.

"Loki," she sighed as his hungry kisses that were sure to leave marks found their way to her collar bone, then back up to her lips, and he caught her bottom lip between his teeth which he gently pulled on, then ran his tongue over and she got the message parting her lips and giving him access to her mouth.

She found it strange the feeling of his tongue against her teeth, the inside of her cheek, against her own tongue, but she also found it pleasant.

He panted softly as he swiftly slid her shirt over her head leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear and he planted butterfly kisses across her chest and stomach and he ran his tongue over the skin just above her underwear line which caused her back to arch and a pleading moan to escape her lips.

He smiled enjoying the sound and kissed her inner thighs, enjoying the soft pleading, whimpering sounds she made as she writhed beneath him.

"Lee," he whispered softly in her ear yet it was strange, it sounded far away as if muffled by something.

"Lee," he said again but this time it was no longer Loki's smooth voice or even his accent and it sounded even farther away.

She pulled away to look at him and then suddenly, after placing a soft, yet lingering kiss upon her lips he was gone.

Lee woke with a start, bolting upright and frowning as she looked down at herself. No marks on her neck, her t-shirt was still on, and sun was streaming in through her window.

So it had been a dream? She sighed relaxing but jumped when there was a rather loud knock on her door.

"Lee, are you awake?" Steve called from behind the door and she jumped from her bed sliding on some shorts and quickly opened the door.

"Oh, good, I just, I wanted to check on you, so how you were doing," he said softly, almost sheepishly and she smiled.

"I'm fine, Bruce fixed me up," she smiled and Steve nodded his eyes scanning over hers and her smile faded.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked and he shook his head taking a deep breath and looking away.

"Yesterday I just, when Loki was messing with your head, you looked so… horrified, even after you," he trailed off looking up at her, "it really bothered me."

She smiled softly and reached out wrapping her arms around him suddenly and for a minute he just stood there.

"I'm okay really, you shouldn't worry about me," she said and he smiled wrapping his arms gently around her in return and running his fingers through her hair which was soft and silky.

"You're an interesting person you know," Steve said after they had separated and she smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah, Tony wants to talk to you, he's in the lab with Bruce," Steve said suddenly and Lee nodded.

"Thanks," she smiled and he hurried off, she closed the door sliding into some skinny jeans and her black combat boots brushing out her hair and hurrying down to the lab.

"There she is," Tony said as she walked in and Bruce turned around quickly smiling at her and she smiled shyly back.

"So uh, yesterday I noticed you were pretty fancy with those swords, so I had been working on some for you, made out of the same material as Captains shield, and I wanted to know if you had any style input," he said then looked her over, "speaking of style, Aerosmith, very nice, but aren't you a little young for Aerosmith?"

"I don't care how they look as long as they work," she shrugged and then smiled, "this looking sixteen thing is starting to get annoying. I'm twenty-five Mr. Stark."

Tony turned to Bruce with a look as if to say, 'you already knew this?', and Bruce chuckled giving a nod in response.

"That's interesting, so how is it you managed that?" Tony asked moving behind his computer and quickly moving his fingers across the screen.

"I use moisturizer," she smiled and Bruce looked down at his feet, covering his mouth with his hand to suppress a laugh as he smiled.

Tony suddenly stopped and raised an eyebrow, looking over at Bruce and then nodding to himself.

"You know what kid, I like you," he said looking over at Bruce who was watching her with a kind of lingering smile on his face and Tony suddenly got it when Lee looked over at Bruce and blushed quickly looking away.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Fury's voice boomed through the speakers along with the wailing, "It's Loki, be ready!"

Bruce watched as Lee's face went pale and she quickly turned to him and Tony frowned as he quickly moved to suit up.

"Bruce why don't you and kiddo sit this one out?" Tony suggested and Bruce nodded moving over to her and gently grabbing her arm moving her into the secure room attached to the lab, meant for Bruce if he had an, incident.

Bruce closed the door which locked with a click, knowing, or hoping Loki wouldn't be able to get in, but he had underestimated Loki before.

"You okay?" Bruce asked as she leaned against the wall looking down at her hands, she didn't look frightened like she had the other day, she looked… ashamed.

"Bruce I," she started but stopped short, her voice catching in her throat and her eyes going wide and cheeks flushing as she stared off at something, or someone behind him.

He slowly turned around to see Loki standing there in his armor but he had no weapons with him, no helmet just Loki but Loki wasn't looking at him, he was staring Lee dead in the eye, and a rather impish grin suddenly split the green eyed man's face.

"You think you can hide from me after last night?" Loki asked never breaking his gaze as he took a step forward.

Bruce frowned suddenly turning to look at Lee who was still staring at Loki with the same shocked look on her face and he turned back to Loki, also taking a step back towards Lee.

"Nice to see you again," Bruce smirked remembering their last encounter and Loki turned to Bruce and let his smile turn to a grimace.

"Ah, you've befriended the beast then?" Loki said to Lee then turned his comments to Bruce, "come Banner, why don't you turn into the Hulk? Why do you not crush me like the puny God I am?"

Bruce swallowed biting down hard on his back teeth causing the muscles in his jaw to bulge and his eyes quickly flickered to Lee and then back to Loki.

Loki frowned then a grin split his face and then, he began to howl with laughter, doubling over for a moment and then straightening, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh that's priceless, you don't want the girl to see you change, you don't want her to see you as a monster," Loki grinned darkly, "your feelings for her are dangerous Bruce."

"What?" Lee mumbled and Bruce turned to look at her to explain but when he met her eyes he didn't find anger or confusion but, a surprised, almost, happiness.

"Tell me Bruce, what if you lose control? What if you tried to be together? What if you hurt her?" Loki's voice had dropped to a whisper and Bruce looked away from both Lee and Loki trying to tell himself Loki's point was invalid, but it wasn't, it was perfectly valid.

"Could you imagine it Banner? Being in that intimate situation and losing control. Tearing her apart," Loki's voice was a soft growl and Bruce heard Lee release a trembling breath.

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists trying to focus on his breathing trying not to focus on what Loki was saying, "shut up," he snarled through his teeth.

"Could you live with that? Killing her, just to indulge in your own desires? Causing her unimaginable pain in the most intimate of ways?" Loki hissed softly and smiled as Bruce began to tremble, his breath coming as deep pants.

"Bruce," Lee breathed softly as she began to understand what was happening, "Bruce don't listen to him, he's trying to bring out the Hulk!"

Bruce opened his eyes and turned to look at her, and she bit her lip as she saw pure agony in his big brown eyes.

"Don't listen to him Bruce," Lee whispered and she watched as he began to relax his fists and jaws unclenching.

They both went ridged as an image flashed through their minds, of Lee lying beneath Bruce, glassy eyes and panting, and then Bruce was trembling, his teeth bared and body twitching as he began to change, and a look of complete horror crossed Lee's face just before a heart stopping scream was ripped from her chest.

Bruce lost it.

"ENOUGH!" Bruce bellowed turning on Loki. Lee watched wide eyed as Bruce's body began to shift and change until he was the Hulk he let out a loud roar.

Loki grinned and the Hulk leapt at him. Loki turned to Lee and winked swiftly and the disappeared like a wisp of smoke just before the Hulk reached him.

He bellowed and smashed his fists against the ground which cause the room to tremble and Lee yelped as lost her footing and slipped, wincing as her hip collided with the ground and she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

She stayed down, closing her eyes as her teeth chattered with each blow to the wall, the ground, the ceiling.

She watched as suddenly Hulk slumped and began to change until he was once again Bruce Banner, lying face down on the ground.

She scrambled over to him, kneeling beside him and trying to ignore the fact he was naked, and running her fingers through his hair.

"Bruce?" She whispered, running her thumb over his eyebrows, over his lips, and then cupping his face gently stoking his cheek as he began to stir.

"Lee?" He breathed looking up at her groggily and she nodded giving a gently smile as she continued to stroke his cheek.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked as his eyes slowly began to focus and his voice became a little bit clearer.

"No," she whispered giving a soft smile, "just the walls," she said and he shifted so he was sitting up, and she kept her eyes on his.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, also trying to ignore that fact that he was naked, but since she didn't seem to acknowledge it, or she was also trying to ignore it, it wasn't quite as awkward.

She shook her head and let her hand fall into her lap, and they both turned looking up at Tony and Thor who now stood in the open door way.

"Figured you'd need these," Tony said tossing Bruce a pair of pants and Lee quickly stood and walked out of the room so he could change.

"We haven't officially met yet, I am Thor," he said holding out his hand and Lee almost had to tip her head completely back to meet his eyes which were a sapphire blue framed in golden lashes.

"Lee; it's nice to meet you, officially," she said placing her hand in his and was surprised when he lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed the top of her hand.

She blushed and smiled shyly up at him and he smiled broadly back down at her as he let go of her hand.

"Are you hurt?" He asked and she shook her head, looking over to where the half-dressed Bruce and Tony stood talking in hushed tone.

"He is a good man Banner," Thor said and Lee quickly turned to look up at him, "but a troubled one."

"Come, we should give them some time," Thor said and Lee nodded following him out of the lab and down the hall.

"So, is there any one special in your life?" Lee asked and Thor smiled looking over at her and nodded.

"Yes, Jane Foster," his smile became sad as he said her name and Lee looked over at him and her smile faded.

"Do you miss her?" Lee asked and he turned to look at her surprised by how sad she sounded, but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking down at her feet.

"Every day, but being away from her is the only sure way to know she is safe," Thor said and she looked up at him.

"That's awfully selfless of you," she said and he stopped looking down at her with a frown and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm selfless now so I can be selfish later," he smiled and she looked up at him, smiling back as he winked.

"I have a question, about Loki," She said looking up to meet his eyes and he frowned as he saw the blush on her cheeks.

"Loki, is he, capable of… putting dreams into someone's head?" She asked and felt her face burn as understanding seemed to register across Thor's face.

"Yes, as far as I know," Thor said and she nodded looking down at her hands, "what has he done?"

"Nothing, I just had a dream that, he came into my room and spoke to me," she said trying to think of how to word it without completely telling him what happened.

"I think I'm going to go… check on Bruce," Lee mumbled after hearing a bang in the lab and jogging down the hallway.

Bruce was leaning over a table with his hands braced in the edges, a tray of test tubes now broken on the ground, their contents splattered on the wall.

Tony had disappeared somewhere and Lee bit her lip taking a step into the lab and walking halfway across the room so she was an arm's length out of reach.

"Bruce?" His name spoken so softly from her lips caused a chill to run up his spine, and helped him relax.

He turned to her and met her pale eyes with his dark ones and he swallowed, struggling to form the question, not truly wanting to know the answer.

"What did Loki mean? You couldn't hide from him, after last night, why would he say that?" He asked and Lee felt her chest physically ache at the pain in Bruce's voice.

"Thor told me Loki can put dreams into people's heads, and the other night, he did that to me," her voice barely made a sound as she spoke and she had to look away from him.

"About what?" Bruce asked taking a step closer to her so he could hear her speak and tried to see her eyes but they were hidden behind bronze bangs.

"Loki, he came into my room and started speaking to me… taunting me, but then Steve woke me up," she said trying to calm the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

She flinched as Bruce reached out and cupped her face with his hand, turning her face so she was looking at him.

He was so close, their bodies were almost touching, his puppy dog eyes loomed over hers, and she could feel the heat emanating off of his body just by their closeness.

"Bruce," she breathed and suddenly one hand was in her hair, the other on her waist pulling her against him, and he dipped his head slightly to press his lips passionately against hers.

This time she didn't hesitate to react, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, her own fingers knotting in his hair.

She groaned as she found herself pressed against a lab table, and then lifted so she was sitting on the edge of it, his hands scrambling and clutching at her legs as he wrapped them around his waist, pulling her flush against him.

Bruce could feel the adrenaline pumping, his breathing quicken, his heart begin to race which was how it started, how the other guy came out.

He snarled into her neck as he felt his muscles begin to spasm and twitch, but he quickly moved his lips back up to hers trying to suppress it, to fight it.

He pulled away pressing his forehead against hers as he tried to slow his breathing, calm himself down and he felt Lee's cool hands on his face.

"I'm sorry," he breathed closing his eyes and pulling away from her but her petite hands reached out and stopped him as she grabbed his arm.

He turned to look at her and saw she was smiling, it was a timid, sheepish smile, and she reached out running her fingers through his hair.

"Loki was right, I'm just going to hurt you, I can't control, _him,_" Bruce sighed, brushing his fingers over her cheek.

"No you can't listen to Loki, he's trying to get to you, you can't let him Bruce, he can't win," she whispered.

"You should go get some sleep, it's been a long day and I doubt tomorrow will be any different," Bruce mumbled gently moving away from her.

She nodded and stopped in the door way turning as if to say something but nothing was said and she turned, hurrying back to her room.

She kicked off her shoes and slid out of her jeans, and dropped onto her bed, sighing up at the ceiling.

She leapt to her feet this time her bed dipped, wheeling around and cursing herself for not having a weapon in her room.

"What do you want?" She hissed at the lithe figure that was crouched in her window like a cat, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I wanted to officially meet you, not in dream form," Loki smiled dropping gracefully from the windowsill, "and to see how compliant you truly are."

"You might as well kill me because I'll have nothing to do with you," she spat, shifting so her feet were farther apart.

"You have spirit, I like that," he smiled and suddenly he was behind her, one hand in her hair as he pushed her to her knees, "but I think you'll be surprised how, _malleable_, I can make someone."

She yelped as suddenly she was against the wall, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat, her feet barely touching the ground.

She gasped but still no air came into her lungs and her sides began to burn and she desperately clawed at his hand.

Just as her vision began to ring with black she swung her foot forward, the ball of her foot colliding with his jaw causing him to let her go and stumble backwards.

She stumbled gasping, coughing and choking for air, placing her hand on the wall to steady herself and blinking rapidly until her vision went back to normal.

She ducked under his arm as he reached towards her; she rolled across the bed and spun around as she landed on the other side so she could face him.

"_Lee!_" The voice rang through her head like an out of tune note and Lee gasped going wide eyed, as he knees went weak.

"_Lee! Stop it!_" the voice called in panic and tears welled in Lee's eyes and she shook her head stumbling back until she was against the wall.

"_Please! Lee! Stop, leave her alone!_" the cry was desperate and Lee dropped to her knees holding her hands over her ears.

"No, no, no, no, no," Lee breathed shakily as she pressed her forehead to the floor, trying to tell herself it was a trick.

"_No Lee! What are you doing to her? Stop! Lee!_" Lee looked up and a sob ripped through her chest tears streaming down her face as she saw her sister, her blue eyes blood shot, her cheeks tear stained, her brown curls frayed as she struggled against the men who held her still.

Lee knew what memory she was conjured from, knew why there was the look of complete horror, and confusion in the innocent girls eyes.

Lee had been bound with her hands above her head, a gag tied so tight around her mouth it bruised her lips, blood dripped from her raw back where she had been whipped.

Choked and muffled screams could still be heard from behind the gag, tears of pain rolled down Lee's face as the masked man rocked against her, causing her aching back to rub against the concrete beneath her.

"Stop!" Lee screamed, refusing the memory to play out before her eyes any farther and suddenly her sister and the masked man, and the broken Lee vanished.

Lee pressed her forehead back to the ground as her body trembled with suppressed sobs, her teeth bared in a snarl, her eyes squeezed shut as tears rolled down her cheeks, and her hands pulled roughly at her hair.

She could feel Loki standing above, she heard him crouch but refused to move, staying curled up where she was.

"Please, no more, please," she begged through clenched teeth, biting down so hard the muscles in her jaw ached.

"Don't you see? I am the only one who can understand you," Loki whispered, his silky purr pulling her into his trap, "only I can see what you have seen, and feel what you have felt."

She looked up at his sea foam eyes and was shocked when she found sincerity, and a pain that mirrored her own.

"Only I can truly know you," he breathed, cupping her face in his hand, lifting her face gingerly so she was eye level with him.

"These people that claim to be your friends, they will never understand you like I do, will never truly know how you have hurt like I do," Loki whispered, draping his hand over the back of her neck, while the other wiped away her tears.

"They cannot love you like I do," he breathed, his face so close to hers she could feel his lips move as he spoke.

Slowly, he kissed her, his mouth cool and gentle like his hands which tenderly stroked her hair, her face.

She didn't fight back or respond but, succumbed. She wondered if it was real or a dream, a trick, a vision Loki had conjured.

She let him lay her back on the ground, let him lean over her, still kissing her, touching her as gently as ever. She let him slide his hands up her arms until they wrapped around her wrists, holding her hands gingerly above her head.

"Lee!" Thor flew through the door and froze, going wide eyed as he looked down. There was his brother on top of Lee, holding her hands above her head, kissing her red lips, and tear stained cheeks with more tenderness than Thor thought possible.

Loki turned to look at Thor and let a hiss slide through his teeth in aggravation and suddenly he was gone, leaving Lee laying face up on the ground, her breaths still coming in soft sobs.

Thor hurried over to her kneeling besides her frowning as he saw the vacant look in her glassy, impossibly pale blue eyes.

She turned and looked at him and the empty look in her eyes faded and was replaced by another wave of tears.

He lifted her easily, like a child, holding her against his chest as she cried, stroking her hair and back.

"Mia," she whimpered against his chest through her shaky breaths, "he had to use her; he had to use Mia… Mia."

He didn't say anything, not sure if what she was saying was even a sane statement, so he just gently shushed her, continuing to stroke her hair.

He was surprised by how quietly she cried, making no sound except for the frail, shaky gasps for air.

Thor looked down at her brushing her hair out of her face and smiling softly as he realized she was asleep.

He stood and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently and pulling the blankets up over her.

He sighed, a frown creasing his face as he walked out of her room, knowing he would have to tell the others what he had seen, and knowing she would have to relive her pain, to explain what had happened.

He snarled, Loki was going to tear her apart.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went on normally yet everyone carried a slight weight on their shoulders that put dark circles under the mortal's eyes.

Lee was the worst, she could no longer sleep because old memories plagued her every time she closed her eyes and she became a hallow shell, not entirely present but still there.

And Thor the mighty God of thunder never left her side. Yet she didn't seem to mind it, in fact they could be spied sitting together with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her.

There had been some sort of silent companionship created between the two, not in a romantic way, but in a big brother way. Thor wanted to protector her from Loki after seeing the way she had crumbled that night, he'd ring Loki dry if he tried it again, and if he succeeded in his next attempt, Thor wouldn't know what to do.

Lee interacted somewhat absently with the group but she still spoke to everyone, gave good mornings and goodnights, and how are you's in between.

Except for with Bruce, ever since the night Loki had come to her she had avoided any reason to even be in the same hallway as Bruce.

She was ashamed; she didn't know what she would say to him or how she would say it, and how he would react.

"Thor," she said softly as they walked through the halls of S.H.E.I.L.D and Thor stopped looking down at her.

"Can you give me a minute I want to talk to Natasha," she smiled softly up at him and he hesitantly nodded at his dark blue eyes met her pale ones and even the melancholy glaze she had first had was gone, replaced by only vacancy.

She knocked on the door and Natasha's faint voice called from behind it, "Who is it?" she asked and Lee heard music being turned down.

"It's Lee; can I… talk to you?" She asked and the door swung open, revealing a side of Natasha Lee had never seen.

Her fiery curls were pulled up into a messy ponytail, her face was clear of any makeup, and she wore a tank top and a pair of running shorts, "come on in," she smiled stepping aside.

Lee walked in and sat down in a chair across from Natasha where she perched on the edge of her bed.

"I've never really gotten to talk to you, and I don't know you all too well," Lee started and Natasha tilted her head slightly to the side.

She was pretty, full pouty lips, fair, flawless skin, and pretty blue eyes framed in long dark lashes. So how come Loki didn't go after her?

"Well, I need guy advice and there really isn't any one to turn to but, guys," Lee shrugged feeling rather embarrassed.

"Oh, well, what's your problem?" Natasha asked crossing her legs and leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I have strong feelings for Bruce," Lee said not able to deny it, "but I don't know how to talk to him, what to say to him since Loki."

"Just be honest," Natasha shrugged, "I mean, if he really cares about you, he won't be mad at you right now, he'll want to try and help you."

"What do you think about him? Bruce?" Lee asked as she mulled over the advice she had been given, finding it rather true.

"He's sickly sweet and a really good guy, trust me he couldn't be mad at you if his life depended on it just try talking to him," Natasha said.

Lee chewed on her bottom lip for a while, staring down at her hands before standing, "thanks Natasha," she smiled shyly.

"Any time," Natasha smiled back and sighed flopping back on her bed once Lee was gone staring up at the ceiling.

Lee slowly pushed open the door to the lab and bit her lip as she saw Bruce leaning over a table as he wrote something down.

She knocked softly on the door and cleared her throat and his head snapped up, his eyes going to hers and he quickly pulled off his glasses, turning to face her.

"You look horrible," he breathed, moving over to her and cupping her face in his hands as he looked down at her.

Her eyes were half lidded and red causing the pale blue of her eyes to look supernatural, and the dark rings under them were so dark they looked like bruises, her skin was sickly pale, and she had grown eerily lean.

"Have you been eating, sleeping?" He asked as he ran a hand through her hair trying to read her expression as her eyes met his.

"I haven't been very hungry lately, and I haven't been able to sleep because of nightmares," she breathed, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

"You know how you get rid of nightmares?" He asked and she looked up at him shaking her head, "you sleep with someone."

She raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him and he sighed, closing his eyes as what he had said registered.

He cleared his throat speaking quickly to try and explain, "I mean it's a psychological thing, having someone near you when you sleep often helps people get rid of nightmares because they know they have someone to turn to. You don't necessarily have to involve the other part."

He looked down at her and was surprised to see she was smiling, that wide smile people get when they try to hold in a laugh.

Bruce pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her and she leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat.

She looked up to see he was looking down at her and he smiled, running his fingers through her hair and leaning down, placing a small, trying kiss on her lips.

"Would you care to test your theory?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow as she took his hand and led him up to her room.

He blushed horribly as she stripped out of her jeans so she was in only a baggy t-shirt and a pair of black bikini underwear, and, though he didn't think it was possible, he blushed even more as she crawled across the bed, giving him a rather nice view.

She sat down and pat the bed beside her, sliding under the covers as Bruce kicked off his shoes, dropped his belt and un-tucked his shirt moving over so he was lying beside her.

Lee moved so she was lying against him, her forehead resting against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her, gently rubbing her back.

She was almost instantly asleep and Bruce was surprised, he had never seen anyone fall asleep that fast.

Bruce looked down at her as she slept, her lips were slightly parted, her face was relaxed and had a look of peace, and she looked even younger than she already did. She looked so innocent, so young right there and right then and he wondered what it was that had taken that from her when she was awake.

He sighed and settled, closing his eyes as he lay beside her and letting himself nod off into a light, dreamless sleep.

When Bruce woken Lee had slipped from under his arm and was sitting on her windowsill, staring up at the moon.

She basked in the light like one might bask in the sun, her porcelain skin glowing, her eyes reflecting the light, turning them a strange silver, and her hair looked black in the dark.

He stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing soft kisses against her neck.

"B-Bruce!" She gasped, startled by the kisses and he smiled against her neck, pressing his face into the soft skin and closing his eyes.

"You looked too pretty sitting over here in the moonlight," he whispered and she shivered as his breathe brushed her neck.

She turned so that she was facing him and he reached down cupping her face and kissing her softly.

She reached up, running her fingers through his hair, and closing her eyes as she kissed him back, moving with him as he shifted so he was on the windowsill and she was on his lap.

"Bruce," she breathed as his lips moved to her neck, and he pulled back to look up at her and he immediately understood as he saw the look of uncertainty in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him resting her fore head against his shoulder.

"You were right," she murmured against his neck, "it was the first time in five day that I haven't had a nightmare."

"Good, you need the rest," he smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and picking her up carrying her back over to the bed, "speaking of rest, you have five days' worth of sleep to catch up on."

She nodded and once again curled up beside him, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

When she woke it was morning and she sat up, looking around to find that Bruce wasn't there. She wasn't hurt, she knew he had things to do other than coddle her but, she felt lonely.

Deciding a shower sounded like a good idea she made her way to the bathroom, turning the water on as hot as it would go and stepping beneath the steaming water.

She sat on the ground, leaning back against the wall and watching as the glass fogged over and the room filled with steam.

She let the water run over her until her skin was raw and the hot water ran out and the contrast between the hot and cold made her shiver and she quickly turned off the water.

After brushing out her hair she shook her head so that it was still damp but not soaked, and wrapped a towel around herself.

She pushed open the bathroom door and jumped when she found Loki sitting on the edge of her bed and he smiled pleasantly up at her.

"I decided it would be more polite of me if I were to wait until you were out of the shower," he said and stood, the grace and smoothness in how he moved and spoke drawing her in, as it would any.

"What do you want?" She asked warily, eyeing him as he moved towards her and taking a step back towards the bathroom.

He stopped about a two feet in front of her and held out an dusty-white envelope with a red wax seal, "I would like to invite you and your companions to a masquerade. You see I'm going to be performing and I'd hate for you to miss it."

"I bet it will be quite the show," she said, hesitantly reaching out and taking the envelope, looking it over.

"Oh it will be, unlike anything you've ever seen before," he said, his face lighting up like a child's when they knew they were doing something spectacular.

"I've seen a good bit of things in my years," she retorted and though the lightness stayed on his face, darkness filled his eyes as he grinned.

"Then I suppose you'll just have to come and see for yourself," he spoke casually, his grin fading to an impish smirk.

"I suppose I will," she didn't trust him, but she would play along, wait and see what Fury thought about the whole thing.

"Oh and do try to look nice, it is a formal event," he said with mock seriousness and took a step towards her.

"And if you bring the beast, do try to keep him under control," Loki's voice dropped to a soft whisper and he smirked as she bit down hard on her back teeth.

"I'll try but you know he's very protective, I can't make any promises," she replied and he smiled.

She had heart and she was quick, she was perfect, now all he needed to do was get her on his side, and he would be unstoppable.

"Well perhaps he worries too much about you, you're a strong woman, you can hold your own quite well," the most shocking thing about his statement, was that for the first time during their conversation, he seemed to be completely honest.

"I'm flattered, really. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get dressed," she answered wryly, rather uncertain about his random burst of solemnity.

"Of course," he smiled and then disappeared, vanishing like a wisp of smoke and Lee quickly dressed, leaving her hair wet and running out of her room with the envelope.

"This is a trap it has to be, she can't just go!" Natasha cried after Lee had told them of the encounter, though she failed to mention she was in nothing but a towel.

"No, Loki seemed really pressed on all of us going. What if only a few of us go?" Lee suggested and they all looked around.

"I will go, but Lee should stay here," Bruce spoke up after sitting and listening in silence for the entire time.

"No I'm going. I don't think he wants to hurt us I think he wants to prove something," Lee argued, turning to face him.

"I shall go as well, and I agree with Banner, you should stay," Thor said and they all turned to him.

"Lee will be going. As will Thor, Bruce, and Clint because you're the least known to the public, and your faces will be covered," Fury said and everyone fell silent.

"You're just going to let her go?" Bruce sounded dumbfounded as if the thought of her going was just completely unheard of.

"Yes, she is the one Loki is targeting, maybe if he thinks she's willing to play along we can get something out of him," Fury said.

"So you'll use her as bait? What if it is a trap and he succeeds?" Clint chimed in from beside Natasha.

"Then we'll just have to steal her back from him, it's been done before, you should know," Fury countered.

"So what's the objective?" Clint sighed leaning back in his seat, and Natasha looked over at him giving a slight smile.

"Just play along, see what he's planning, try to blend, and if things get ugly, you know what to do," Fury's order was dismissive and they all nodded.

"Well it looks like we're going to a masquerade," Lee shrugged after Fury had left leaving them alone.

"What is a masquerade exactly?" Thor asked, as such things were not custom to him in his home realm.

"It's a ball only, people wear masks," Clint said, "I mean, that really is all it is, it's kind of stupid really."

"This is the kind of stuff I normally try to avoid," Bruce grumbled and Lee glanced over in his direction.

"Tony you should wire them, so they can let us know what's going on," Natasha suggested in her commanding way.

"Good thinking, I'll hack into the security cameras too, it'll be fun," he said smiling broadly over at her.

"Wait, won't three men and one woman showing up together be a little, you know… odd?" Steve asked.

"Not any more captain," Tony sighed, patting Steve on the back as a confused look crossed his face, "not anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

The masquerade took place in a large, castle like building at which they arrived in one of Tony's sports cars.

Lee stepped hesitantly out of the car, people were already staring but even more stopped and looked as she stood, three handsome men standing around her.

Her hair had been curled and pulled back into a messy bun, her face framed by loose curls, she wore a sparkling black swan mask, her full lips were stained a deep blackberry purple, accenting her porcelain like skin, and her lean body was hugged by a long-sleeved black high-low dress made almost completely of lace, and black banya heels.

She cleared her throat, placing her hand in Thor's outstretched hand and letting him lead her inside, the other two following behind.

"Not too shabby for a loon," Clint breathed as he looked around the extravagant ballroom with marble floors, and crystal chandlers.

"Does anybody see Loki?" Tony asked and Lee jumped, forgetting the small piece that had been placed in their ears.

They all responded with a negative and Bruce stepped forward taking Lee's hand and pulling her towards the dance floor.

"You two look around, we'll look from the dance floor," Bruce said leading her into the crowd of people.

He pulled Lee close against him, one hand on the small of her back, the other hand holding her hand, and he spun her skillfully and gracefully around the floor.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" Lee asked as she scanned the room for Loki, feeling rather panicky, what would she do if she saw him? Or if he saw her?

"High school, I took ballroom," he spoke softly, and his eyes were trained down on her, rather than where they were supposed to be.

She was stunning; she looked like some sort of stunning creature from a book, one meant to draw people in.

Lee smiled looking up at him and he blushed as his mouth went suddenly dry as he felt a rather powerful urge to kiss her.

"He's been sighted!" Clint's voice rang in her ear and both she and Bruce turned as he began to walk down the stars.

He was dressed stunningly, looking quite godly, and he smiled as his eyes went directly to Lee's, she'd taken the bait.

He made his way through the crowd until he was beside her, holding his hand out to her and bowing slightly.

"May I?" He asked and Lee turned looking at Bruce and then nodding, letting Loki whisk her away.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come, but I'm glad that you did," he whispered as they danced people watching and murmuring.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you want," she snarled gasping as he spun her around and suddenly she was on a balcony leaning against the railing.

"Are you that naïve? Can you not see it?" He breathed, leaning against her, causing her to bend almost backward over the railing.

"You possess power you do not even know of, what we could accomplish together, we could rule," he whispered, reaching out and pulling the bud from her ear, dropping it off the balcony.

"I have no desire to rule, especially not at your side," she breathed but the command was weak and she felt her legs go limp as his lips lingered barely above hers.

"I don't believe you," he breathed and pressed his lips hard against hers pulling off his mask and pulling her hair loose, pulling her mask off in the process.

He moved her over to a bed and pushed her down, leaning over her and kissing her roughly, his hands holding her wrists above her head.

She wasn't going to let this happen, not again, and she kneed him roughly in the side, sending him rolling off of her and she jumped to her feet.

He snarled and moved towards her, she ducked as he swung a fist at her and she rolled between in his legs, spinning and knocking his feet out from under him.

Lee took the moment to run for the door, she hurried into the dark hallway and ran passed a rather startled couple as she quickly rounded a corner.

She reached up and then cursed as she remembered she no longer had her ear piece, and was about to turn another corner when she cried out as a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards.

Loki's cool slender hand covered her mouth and the other restrained her, holding her tightly against him and she squirmed in his grip trying to free herself.

"It's a good thing I enjoy your spirit because it's beginning to get tiresome," he growled in her ear and her eyes widened and she gasped into his hand as her vision dotted with red and a sharp pain began to work its way up her spine.

It was as if he had taken a needle and was forcing it up her spine until it reached her skull and then the searing pain filled her head and her ears rang and they began to feel hot and as if they were filled with water, and her vision began to twist and shift until it ringed with black and she could no longer feel her legs.

"You will understand some day, but I must first make you see," he whispered in her ear and it sounded as though he was very far away.

She tried to speak but her mouth wouldn't form the words and her arms wouldn't move and she had to lean heavily against Loki just to stay on her feet.

"It appears your friends are looking for you, I'm afraid it's time for us to go," he whispered and she screamed into his hand as the pain sharpened from the dull ache it had reduced to, and his hand twisted on the small of her back and it was like turning a key, and her vision went black.

"I told you she shouldn't have gone! Now Loki has her!" Bruce snapped back at the headquarters once they had reported back and said they lost touch with her and couldn't find her.

"You need to calm down Mr. Banner," Fury spoke calmly yet firmly, his hand slowly going to his gun.

"Calm down, _calm down_! We lead her right into Loki's trap, who knows what he could be doing to her right now!" Bruce was yelling now, his hand gripping the edge of the table so tightly his knuckles were white and his veins were bulging.

"I am as upset as you Banner, but taking out your anger here will not help rescue her," Thor said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thor is right, you need to save the anger until you can use it to help her," Natasha spoke up, "I know you care about her, but we do too, getting angry won't do any good."

Bruce looked over at her and sighed, closing his eyes and letting himself relax, taking deep breaths before opening his eyes and looking at her.

"You're right, but we need to find out where Loki's keeping her," Bruce sighed, looking up at Fury.

"We'll get to work," Fury said then walked off.

"My brother will pay if he hurts her, I promise you he will not go unpunished for his actions," Thor whispered to Bruce.

"Trust me, I know;" Bruce breathed, trying to imagine the different ways he could inflict pain on the man, "he's in for a world of hurt."


	4. Chapter 4

Lee blinked blearily and groaned as she rolled her head to the side stretching her stiff neck and she winced as she felt the pull on the tight muscle. This feeling wasn't like waking up from a deep sleep, where you felt refreshed and alert when you woke up. It wasn't the feeling of waking up with a hangover, which would have been better. This was the feeling of coming to after being knocked out, where your head spins but doesn't hurt, your eyes don't want to focus, and you're not really sure where you are.

She tried to reach down and rub her eyes only to meet resistance and wincing as cold metal dug into her wrist and she looked up to find her hands were bound above her head and she was sitting on her knees slumped against a wall.

Her shoes had been removed leaving her only in her black lace dress which had been torn and tattered in certain places from the short brawl with Loki.

_Loki!_

Her eyes widened and everything suddenly sharpened. The cold medal shackles that had bruised her wrists, the dull ache still in her back, her numb legs from being tucked under her, the dried blood on the sides of her face coming from her ears, and the cold ground on her bare skin.

Loki had taken her to a room that looked very much like a dungeon, gray stone walls, dirt floors, barred doors, and unused shackles hung from the walls.

Bracing herself, she tried to stand and let out a small whimper as feeling refused to return to her legs and she collapsed back onto her knees.

Frustrated she kicked her legs out in front of her, bending her legs and moving them, trying to get some feeling back and she pulled on her shackles, wincing as they rubbed against her raw wrists.

She looked around, there was light coming from somewhere and she looked up, seeing a small barred window that let in just enough light to let her see shapes, and she wondered what time of day it was, or what day it was.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall and sighing, shifting uncomfortably against the uneven wall behind her.

They had been right, she should have listened to them, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, they had all voiced her going was a bad idea, but she had taken the bait, she had fallen into the trap and now she was stuck.

Once again she tried to stand and this time her legs took the weight, though her knees and ankles ached from the awkward positions they had been in under her they let her stand and she winced as she was able to lower her arms down to her sides and she rolled her shoulders, wiggling her fingers that had started going blue.

She watched as the blood flow began to return to her arms blood began to drip from beneath her shackles and down her fingers, and she closed her eyes, but she could still hear as the drops hit the ground, which sounded like rain hitting sand.

She heard a sound somewhere in the distance like a creaky door opening and then the boom of it closing, and then more silence except for the soft, _plunk, plunk, plunk,_ of the blood dripping from her fingers and she opened her eyes.

Loki stood in front of her with his hands folded behind his back and he clicked his tongue as he watched the steady flow of blood now pooling in the dirt.

"You know I really didn't want to bind you, but you're quite rebellious I thought you might try to run off again," he sighed, taking a step forward.

"Screw you," she growled and his mouth twisted in a rather unpleased frown and he shook his head.

"Just because you look like an animal doesn't mean you must act like one dear," Loki said taking a step back as she lunged forward with a snarl, pulling against the chains but she ignored the sharp pain in her wrists as she struggled against them.

"Let me go damnit!" She shouted but she felt her hard composure begin to crumble as her voice broke, and her eyes burned and clouded over.

"Damnit," she whimpered turning away from him as a tear rolled down her cheek and she slumped against the wall.

"Come now my dear," Loki whispered stepping forward, "I understand these feelings are confusing and you think you shouldn't feel them, but you cannot deny love for someone."

"I don't love you! I could never love you! You are cruel and sick, your judgment is too clouded from jealousy of your brother to even know what you're doing is wrong," she cried, not even trying to fight the tears any more.

"Who are you to judge what is right and what is wrong? Who are you to think you understand me," He hissed and she watched in surprise as his eyes glazed over.

She blinked at him, not sure how to react to the look of anger on his face and the look of despair in his eyes.

"Do you think _this_ is right? Do you think _this_ is okay?" She breathed, pulling on her chains and holding out her bloody hands, "do you think doing this to someone would make them want to understand you?"

"You gave me little choice in the matter," Loki whispered his eyes going to hers and the look of anger began to fade from his face leaving only sadness.

"Loki please, let us help you, we don't want to be your enemy, and Thor, this is so hard for him, he truly loves you Loki, no matter what you have done he won't hesitate to forgive you," she whispered.

"Oh you will help me, but you do not understand, I must make them see, all of them, as for Thor, I could care less about his love, or forgiveness, or sentiment," Loki hissed and stepped forward, reaching out and placing both hands on the sides of her face.

She gasped as a searing pain suddenly filled her head and her vision danced with white and then everything stopped, and everything went still.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm an idiot," Tony breathed, jumping up out of his chair and running for the computer, his fingers flying across the screen.

"Did anyone else just hear that?" Steve asked as Tony hurriedly did whatever he was doing, a rather intense look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked as they all stood and crowded around him and they all watched as a map was pulled up.

"I forgot I put a second tracker on her, just in case this happened," Tony said turning the screen around so they could all look at it.

"Venice, he has her in Italy?" Bruce scowled and Tony nodded, pointing to the coordinates on the screen.

"And I know exactly where," Tony said going off to ready a jet and they all watched him hurry off.

"It only took him three days," Natasha mumbled, crossing her arms and shaking her head looking over at Thor.

"Loki can do a lot in three days," Thor sighed looking down at her and she nodded and shrugged looking away.

"Seriously did anyone else hear him?" Steve asked and Natasha rolled her eyes, and they all hurried off to get ready, knowing that Tony had likely already alerted Fury.

Bruce sighed and leaned his elbows on the counter, holding his head in his head and he felt himself begin to panic as he wondered what Loki might have done to her, what he might be doing to her.

He shook his head, he couldn't let himself think about it, he couldn't let his imagination carry him away until he saw her, he couldn't get angry until he knew exactly what Loki had done to her.

Bruce straightened and hurried off, trying to think of anything but Lee, which, wasn't really working, and he sighed.

He would just have to worry until he knew for sure that she was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**I'm currently sick with the stomach flu and have absolutely nothing else to do so I've gotten to udate a lot today, and might even add another chapter today.**

**Thank's so much for all the favorites and reviews! They are truly appreciated :)**

They arrived in Venice the next day, and Bruce stood wide eyed in front of a large spire like castle that Tony's coordinates had lead them to.

"There's no security or anything," Steve mumbled as they walked through the front gate without being confronted or an alarm going off.

"There isn't _yet_ you never know what he might have inside," Tony said as they stopped and he slowly reached out, and recoiled as the door swung open and an elderly man stepped forward to greet them.

"The master has been expecting you, best not keep him waiting," the man said turning and gesturing for them to follow.

"Did you see his eyes? Loki has him under some sort of spell," Clint whispered as they followed the man inside.

"Well now we know how to tell whether or not he's controlling someone," Steve mumbled as they were lead through hallway after hallway.

There were many people bustling about, men and women interacting as normal people would but their eyes were completely black, their pupils dilated until there was no color left.

"How did he even get this many people under his control that fast?" Bruce breathed as a woman hurried passed them.

"He killed eighty people in two days; I wouldn't put enslaving one hundred people in three days passed him," Natasha mumbled and they all turned to look at her.

They all fell silent as they were lead into a Victorian-gothic throne room with high arched doorways, stain glass windows, black floors, gray flecked white granite walls, and red columns made out of a gem looking material.

Loki sat in the throne with his elbows on the armrests and his fingers intertwined, his chin resting on his hands.

"I had so hoped you would all come, however dear Leanna did not," Loki sighed his eyes going to Bruce who was standing with the others about ten feet from the throne, "did you know her real name is Leanna?"

"Yes Leanna Fae Deidre, her birthday is February first, she'll be turning twenty-six next year, which would make it exactly ten years since her parents were killed," Loki said dropping his hands and leaning farther forward, "it's amazing how much you can learn once you get inside someone's head," he smiled his gaze shifting to Clint and Natasha who stood side by side.

"Where is she?" Bruce snarled, but kept his temper in check, it wasn't time yet, he needed to know she was okay.

"She's resting, she had a very long couple of days, they were very emotionally draining, but she's recovering quite well," Loki said beckoning over a young man and said, "please go fetch dear Lee for us."

The man bowed and hurried off, disappearing into one of the hallways and Loki turned back to the group and smiled.

"Thor, you decided to grace me with your presence I see, I'm honored the mighty king of Asgard would come to my humble abode," Loki jeered, his smile turning to a grimace.

"Loki I want no ill will between us, you are my brother and you always will be," Thor said taking a cautious step forward, "I want to help you."

"Help, help_, help_! For people who despise me you want to do a lot of helping," Loki growled, "I don't want your help, your _pity_; I have all I need now."

"Loki please," Thor begged taking another step forward and Loki stood, clenching his teeth and glaring at Thor.

"Don't take a step closer," Loki hissed through his teeth, his eyes were like ice, ice so cold it burned into who ever looked into them.

"Come now Loki, there's no need to be rude," Lee said and they all turned to look at her and Bruce swallowed.

Her hair had grown unnaturally fast and now hung just below her shoulder blades in flawless bronze waves, her skin was pale, it was no longer ivory or porcelain it was just pale, she was unhealthily lean making her blood red lips appear fuller, and her eyes bigger, her eyes which unlike the others, were completely blue, void of any pupil. A shimmering silver gown hugged her frame loosely and fell away from her shoulders, but the bruises on her wrists were visible beneath the loose sleeve of her dress, and the exhaustion and fatigue could not be masked through her ethereal beauty.

"Ah a vision you are, I'm sorry to wake you but our guests were eager to see you," Loki smiled taking her hands as she approached him.

Lee turned to look at them and something flashed across her face, something to quick and to guarded to decipher.

"I see," she whispered emotionlessly and she turned so she was facing the group, her eyes down cast and face solemn.

"Lee," Bruce breathed pushing his way to the front, he could feel his breathing quicken and his chest tighten, "Lee please look at me."

She looked up slowly and stoically watched him as he approached until he was about six feet away from her.

"Please stop," she breathed as her eyes welled with tears and Bruce faltered for a moment but took another step forward.

"Lee I'm not going to hurt you, it's me, remember what you told me? He's just trying to get inside your head, you can't let him win," Bruce pleaded understanding what the tightness in his chest was as a lump formed in his throat.

"I said stop," her arm shot out as she spoke her fingers outstretched to Bruce and he froze four feet in front of her.

He went wide eyed as his body went ridged and he felt as though some invisible casing had been placed over him, barely giving him enough room to breathe or blink.

"Did you know that some people are capable of things yet don't even know it? Sometimes they have traumatic memories that block out the knowledge or the ability to use these gifts," Loki said, stepping down from the dais the throne was on walking over to Bruce.

"You see I helped Lee clear the memory block in her mind that prevented her from reaching her true potential," Loki said, "her parents testing made her unnaturally strong and fast, but this she was born with, this she has had her whole life, yet never knew it was in her."

"What exactly is this gift?" Tony asked gazing over Bruce's frozen form and then turning his attention back to Loki.

"The power to manipulate things physically and mentally with her mind," Loki smiled walking back to Lee's side, "you may know it as-"

"Telepathy," Natasha cut him off, her eyes wide and her voice barely audible as she looked over at Lee who still as still and emotionless as a statue.

"Very good Miss Romanoff, I know S.H.E.I.L.D. has had a few dealings with mutants," Loki smiled, "though they are a completely different organization altogether."

"There are more like her then?" Thor asked, turning to Natasha who was still staring at Lee as if in a trance.

"Yes, but very few are this powerful, especially without knowing it," Clint answered for her after a moment of silence.

"Indeed, so you now must understand why it is I require her services," Loki said his smile fading as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Loki do not do this," Thor took a step forward and Lee's gaze shifted to him and he gasped as he was suddenly thrown backward into one of the pillars which cracked behind him and he groaned as he collapsed on the ground, held there by a force he could not physically fight.

They all froze looking to Lee as she lowered her arm yet both Thor and Bruce both remained held in place and she turned her gaze to the others.

"How do you fight something you can't even touch?" Steve whispered to the other three still unrestrained for the moment.

"You can't," Tony breathed and they all glanced between one another and then turned back to look at Lee who was watching them in silence.

"My dear I'm afraid it's getting late, perhaps you should bid our guests goodnight," Loki said placing a soft kiss upon her cheek.

"Of course my lord," she whispered and they watched as she reached out, a single tear rolling down her sallow cheek.

Before anyone could react, before Natasha could draw her gun, Steve could throw his shield, or Clint could knock an arrow, Lee's fingers curled inward and as her hand balled into a fist, they all collapsed their bodies going limp.

She lowered her arm and her gaze went to Bruce who was lying still on the floor, the only movement the subtle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"You did well my love," Loki whispered, brushing his lips across her neck and she closed her eyes, releasing a shaky breath.

"Take them to the dungeons make sure they are bound and guarded," Loki ordered and men hurried and collected the bodies carrying them away.

"You should get some rest, today has been a hard day, and I need you at your best," Loki smiled and she nodded, letting him place a soft kiss upon her lips.

She turned away after he had released her and walked quickly from the throne room, closing her eyes once she was out of sight and letting silent tears run down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce woke and immediately wished he hadn't. He would rather die than live with the pain of knowing that Lee was Loki's, he had broken her to the point she had given in to him.

Bruce sat up and frowned. They were all together; sitting in a cage not all too different from the one Loki had been locked in back at S.H.E.I.L.D.

Thor was slumped against the wall a look of pure frustration on his face and they all turned to look at Bruce.

"Good morning Banner," Steve mumbled and Bruce looked around at each of them, none of them had their equipment, not even Thor who could call his to him whenever he wanted.

"Loki must have Lee keeping Thor's hammer under lock-and-key," Natasha said as if reading his mind and he sighed.

"She's still in there somewhere, she didn't want to do it but she didn't have a choice," Bruce said, "She has to be."

"What are we supposed to do with that Bruce? We're stuck in here and she's out there," Natasha said pacing back and forth.

"Bruce could always get angry," Clint said and Natasha whirled around to look at him, giving him a rather nasty glare.

"I'd most likely hurt you guys than free us," Bruce laughed nervously, the thought of losing control and hurting them, he couldn't.

"But it's also the only chance we have of getting out of here," Tony chimed in and shrugged as everyone looked at him, "it's true."

"He's right," Thor said and Bruce shook his head. He could just see it going badly, him losing control and turning on them.

"You have to try, it's the only hope we have of helping Lee," everyone looked up in surprise as Natasha spoke.

Bruce nodded and stood closing his eyes and letting all the anger he had been holding back flood forward and he roared, moving over to the wall and pounding against it.

Hulk pounded the walls while Bruce thought of Lee, kept feeding fuel to the flame until it had done its job.

The glass like wall began to crack and Hulk let out one last bellow before sending his fist through the wall and they all covered their faces as it shattered and went showering down.

Hulk dropped to his knees and by the time he hit the ground he was once again Bruce, panting, and pant-less.

"That's a problem," Steve mumbled turning to Tony who nodded his agreement and Steve walked out of the cage and into the hallway.

"Excuse me!" He called motioning for a guard to come over and the young man ran over then froze and went to shouts and Steve lashed out with a right hook to the jaw, knocking the kid unconscious, "nothing personal, I just need your pants."

Steve tossed the pants to Bruce and looked at the others, "we should probably get going, a guard in nothing but his underwear is bound to draw some attention."

Bruce pulled on the clothes and they hurried into the hallway and followed the upward slant of the floor, not really sure where they were going.

"Wait, wait," Bruce said suddenly and they all turned to look at him, "how are we supposed to snap Lee out of this if we can't get near her?"

"We'll figure something out," Tony said nodding to Bruce and Bruce sighed following close behind as they started off again.

No one stopped them as they ran for the throne room; the servants scattered and ran, not even making a sound as they moved through the palace.

"Guess you don't need body guards when you have Lee," Clint mumbled as a group of women scurried away as they approached.

They froze as the entered the throne room, staring at the frail frame crumpled on the ground, holding her head in her hands.

Loki snarled from his throne his gaze going up to the Avengers as they entered then quickly went back to Lee as she shifted, moving so she was sitting and facing him.

Bruce moved forward but Thor reached out holding him back and Bruce turned to look at him in confusion.

"They shouldn't be interrupted or bothered, this is a battle of minds," Thor explained and everyone watched in surprise.

Lee groaned, her body going ridged and her jaw setting into a snarl as she glared up at Loki, Bruce could almost feel her pushing back without moving.

Without warning Loki stood and collapsed onto his hands and knees gasping as his eyes welled with tears and a single drop freed itself running down his face.

Lee recoiled and stumbled to her feet staring down at the raven haired man with teary eyes and she moved over to him, taking his face in her hands.

"Let me go Loki," she whispered and he took her hands in his shaking his head and she sighed, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and opened her eyes and Loki gasped his entire body going stiff and he collapsed, his eyes drifting close.

"We need to go now," Lee said turning to them, as a young woman hurried over handing each of them their things except for Thor, however he smiled as he walked over, picking Mjolnir up off the ground where it had been left.

"This way," she breathed, running passed them and they all followed close behind, she stopped once they reached the doorway and she swayed blinking quickly and Tony quickly stepped forward, catching her before she could fall.

"Let's get out of here," Steve breathed, and they all nodded, Thor taking Lee from Tony, and following them to the jet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Did she kill him?" Natasha asked once they were back at S.H.E.I.L.D. Lee still unconscious, laying on a bed with an I.V. in her arm, and the steady beep of a heart monitor.

"I don't think so, I don't think she could," Bruce said softly, brushing her hair out of her face which was far to lean.

"What do you mean? You don't think she's strong enough," Natasha asked, "because by what she did back there I think she can handle herself."

"It has nothing to do with Lee, its Loki," Bruce mumbled, "I think being in his head helped her understand him, she understands exactly what he's feeling, and she wants to help him."

"Maybe now she can," Thor said and Bruce nodded, continuing to run his fingers through her hair and stroking her face.

"That's what I was afraid of," he whispered, gently kissing her on the forehead and then walking away, leaving the room before anyone could see him cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was having a rather major case of writers block**

"Why hasn't she woken up yet, it's been four days," Natasha asked Bruce as he looked over her vitals and he shook his head.

"I don't know, everything looks normal, except her brainwaves are off the charts, it must be the telepathy but, nothing is happening," Bruce frowned.

"Do you think it could be Loki?" She asked and Bruce shrugged. He had thought about it, he had wondered, he wanted her so badly to wake up so he could talk to her, but still she lay there unmoving, strapped to tubes and monitors of different sorts.

"She's lost so much weight; do you think she'll even be able to recover?" Natasha asked walking over to her side and looking over her skeletal like frame.

"I don't know, I don't want to put her on a feeding tube unless she wakes up, but I might not have a choice," Bruce shrugged.

"Natasha you should really get some rest I can take care of her," Bruce said and Natasha chewed her bottom lip as she looked up at him.

She hadn't slept since they had brought Lee back and she hadn't eaten much either, none of them had, they were all too worried.

They hadn't heard from Loki either, there was no mischief or chaos around. Everything was eerily peaceful.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Natasha nodded and left the room sighing and running a hand through her hair.

"Is she awake yet?" Clint asked as she walked into the room just outside the clinic and she shook her head dropping down beside him.

"This is bad, if she doesn't wake up soon," Tony started then looked around and sighed, "She might never."

"Don't say that, she has to wake up eventually," Natasha frowned over at him and he shrugged looking away.

"I feel bad for Bruce," Steve said and they all turned to look at him, "I mean, you all see how he looks at her, and then what happened with Loki. He's heart broken."

"I think Loki genuinely cares for her, he just doesn't know how to win her over because of how he is," Tony said.

They all fell silent and cast their eyes down, no one looking at each other or in any way trying to react just staring off.

The ground suddenly shook and they all gasped, looking around at one another as everything quaked and Natasha went wide eyed nodding over to the bookshelf along the wall.

Books were floating off the shelves, spinning in circles and twisting in mid-air, and then everything else no attached to the ground began to drift upwards as well, lingering off the ground.

"Is this Loki?" Steve asked as everyone spread out around the room, trying to stay out of the way of the objects.

"No this is something else, not even Loki is capable of this," Thor said and they all stopped, looking to the clinic door.

"It's Lee," Natasha breathed, "Bruce said her brainwaves were off the charts but nothing happened until now."

Suddenly it all stopped and everything dropped heavily to the ground and Tony hurried over to the clinic door, pulling it open.

Bruce was collapsed on the ground, and Lee stood over him with wide teary eyes and she shook her head looking up at Tony.

"I didn't mean to, I couldn't, I can't," She stuttered backing into the bed, "I didn't mean to," she breathed as she looked down at him.

"Lee what happened, what did you do?" Tony asked gently, slowly making his way over to her and she shook her head.

"I don't know, I came to and he was on the ground and I was standing over him," she whimpered pulling lightly on her hair and shaking her head.

"Lee I need you to try to remember what happened so we can help him, I need to know what happened," Tony said.

"I don't know!" She shouted and Tony gasped as he went flying backwards, groaning as his hit the wall and dropped to the ground grunting as he pushed himself on to his hands.

"Tony I," she shook her head moving farther away from him and backing into the corner, sliding down the wall and curling up on the floor, pressing her face in her hands, "I'm so sorry."

"Lee its fine, you just need to relax," Tony breathed crawling slowly over to her, like someone might approach a scared child, "just try to calm down ok?"

He stopped once he was beside her, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight against his chest, "its ok Lee, you're ok."

She tensed and Tony closed his eyes bracing himself but then she relax and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, pressing her face into his shoulder as she cried.

He held her, running his fingers through her hair and stroking her back until she fell asleep and then he lifted her, carrying her back over to the bed and laying her down.

Tony knelt beside Bruce shaking his shoulders roughly and Bruce gasped blinking up at him and then relaxed.

Bruce let Tony help him to his feet and they walked back out with the others who were all standing together staring silently at the door.

"She doesn't know how to control it, she's gone her whole life with this power but never once has had to use it or try to suppress it. But now that Loki's surfaced it I don't think she knows what to do," Bruce told them all.

"How did Loki surface it though? How did she never once stumble across it and he just knew it was there?" Steve asked.

"He said something about a memory block that kept the power unreachable," Natasha said looking up, "is that possible?"

"It can be but it would be a lot of work, you would have to mix every unpleasant memory with the memory of having the power, then she'd be more likely to suppress it naturally and try to block it out," Bruce said.

"But we can't know that for sure unless we talked to the people who did it," Tony said and Bruce shook his head.

"Lee said she killed them, there's no way we could talk to them, and she didn't mention any one else," Bruce sighed.

He stood and turned as something shattered in the clinic and he hurried inside rushing over to Lee who was curled up on the ground shielding herself from the falling glass from the window.

"Lee, are you alright?" He asked kneeling beside her and she looked up at him with panicked eyes and Bruce frowned.

She looked older, not much older but she no longer looked sixteen, no, now she looked as though she was at least twenty.

"I can't stop it, it comes on like a wave of just energy and I don't know how to control it," she breathed closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Lee," he breathed reaching out and taking her face in his hands and he gasped as he was no longer in the clinic but a lab with gray walls and Lee was sitting strapped to a chair, attached to large tubes and needles, and multiple monitors.

"_Alright Lee, are you sure you want to do this?" a young man with dark hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes asked taking her hand._

_She nodded smiling over at him, "I can't stop now, not after I responded so well to phase one," she whispered._

"_I love you, just remember that ok?" He sighed reaching out and stroking her cheek with his thumb and she smiled._

"_I know, I love you to dad," she said and he quickly kissed her on the forehead and hurried over to a computer._

"_Doctor Williams, patient thirty-four is starting phase two treatment," he said to a red headed woman with her hair pulled up in a bun._

"_Start injection Doctor Miles," she said and he nodded pressing more buttons on the computer and Lee gasped, her body twitching as a thick, clear, syrup like substance was injected directly into her muscle, and she ground her teeth, trying to hold back a scream._

"_Phase two is ten percent complete," Doctor Miles said looking up at Lee with pure horror on his face as she writhed._

"_Phase two is twenty-five percent complete," he called over to Dr. Williams who was watching the monitors._

"_Phase two is fifty percent complete, patient's vitals growing unstable," he called as her heart and brain waves began to elevate. _

"_You can't pull her out now Miles keep going," Dr. Williams called back watching in almost amusement as Lee squirmed._

"_Phase two eighty percent complete, patients' brainwaves unstable," he called, he wanted nothing more than to pull Lee out of this, to take her home and just let her be a normal teenager, but it was too late._

"_Phase two ninety percent complete, brainwaves growing to maximum," he called watching as her brainwaves escalated higher than he had ever seen._

"_Phase two is complete," he breathed and gradually her heart and breathing slowed and her brainwaves went back to normal and she sat in the chair with clammy pale skin, and glassy eyes._

_The tubes and needles were pulled from her skin and Dr. Miles rushed over to her taking her face in his hands._

"_Lee how do you feel, can you talk to me?" He asked and she turned to look at him blinking slowly and taking a deep breath._

"_I'm tired," she breathed and he nodded smiling and brushing her hair out of her face, kissing her gently on the forehead._

"_Then let's get you home," he whispered._

Bruce gasped as suddenly he was back in the present staring at Lee with wide eyes as she looked back at him.

"I think I have some explaining to do," she breathed taking his hands and pulling them away from her face, holding them tightly in hers.

"That would be nice," Bruce mumbled, holding her hands in his and closing his eyes leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers, "just give me a minute."

She smiled and reached up running her fingers through his hair, "take as long as you need," she whispered and he nodded reaching out and pulling her into him, holding her tight against his chest.

"I thought I lost you," he breathed and she pulled away looking up at him and he swallowed as he cupped her face in his hands.

"So did I," she breathed and he leaned forward kissing her gingerly and she leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled her into his lap running his fingers through her hair and across her back as his kiss became a bit hungrier.

She sighed as his lips moved to her neck and his hands to her hips and her hands knotted in his hair as he scraped his teeth across her neck and she gasped.

His lips moved back to hers running his tongue over her bottom lip and she parted them tentatively, and she shivered as his tongue entered her mouth.

"Bruce," she breathed pulling gently away and resting her head on his chest, "maybe this should wait until later."

"I guess," he sighed and she smiled, pressing her face into his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

"The ones that did the testing weren't really my parents, the man, Dr. Miles that saved me and my sister, he was the closest thing I ever had to a father so I called him dad," Lee said as they all sat around the table.

"My real parents… my mother was never there and my father was an alcoholic, and abusive," she started, "so when I was fourteen I decided running away with Mia was the best decision. But we were attacked not long after we had left, for the most part they left her be, but, they beat and raped me and left me for dead."

"Desmond, Dr. Miles, found us not long after and took us in as his own, he was our father for two years and then he told me about the testing he was doing at work, and I told him I wanted them to try it on me. The idea of being super human, of being able to protect my sister and myself unlike I could then, it was such an appealing idea the thought of possibly dying never crossed my mind, and when it did it didn't scare me. He was reluctant but he let me, I was the first of the patients to respond like I did to the testing, no side effects, no hallucinations, everything went perfectly. I was the only one that made it all the way through testing and survived."

"They thought that maybe because we were sisters Mia would respond the same way… and she did at first until she hit the last phase that was when she died. I ran away after that, I found my parents and killed them, I searched for the men the abducted us for years, and when I finally found them I killed them all. Then Fury found me, and brought me here, and I haven't talked to Desmond in almost ten years."

"What about Dr. Williams?" Bruce asked once she had finished speaking and they all turned to look at him.

"She was his boss, she was the lead of the project, and Desmond was second in command. She was a cold woman, I think she enjoyed watching us go through the pain of the testing, liked watching us be injected with all those serums, and squirm like insects," Lee frowned she thought back on the woman.

"Do you think we could find Dr. Miles?" Tony asked and Lee looked up at him and swallowed staying silent for a long time.

"Yes, he isn't trying to hide from any one that I know of so he should be fairly easy to track down," she said.

"I'm on it," Tony said and bolted from his chair running off and they all turned back to Lee who was staring at her hands.

"What about the telepathy, you didn't say anything about it," Natasha said and Lee looked up at her and shook her head.

"I don't know, I honestly have no memory of ever being able to use it or having it," she frowned resting her head in her hands.

"That's strange, to have completely no recollection," Thor frowned scratching his chin looking over at her and she shrugged.

"I know I just don't, I don't know what Loki did but, whatever he did, it was a bad idea," she sighed and Bruce took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Speaking of, do you think you can help him? Loki I mean," Thor asked looking over at her and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Honestly Thor being inside his head helped me realize how lost he was, if there is any hope of helping him he has to want to be helped, and as far as I can tell, he has no desire for help," she said softly, placing her hand on his arm, "I'm sorry Thor."

"Do not be," he smiled placing his hand over hers, "I lost hope long ago, I just wanted to see if there was any hope left."

"So if Tony finds this Desmond guy, what then?" Steve asked and Lee shrugged looking down at the table.

"I don't know it honestly doesn't matter to me, just being able to see him again…" her eyes welled up with tears and she blinked them away shaking her head.

"He meant so much to me, he was always so kind, and he loved me and Mia so unconditionally even though we weren't even his children. I was afraid to go back after I had run away, I was afraid I had hurt him too badly by leaving, maybe he can forgive me," she said.

"I think people are more understanding than you give them credit for," Clint said and she turned to look at him in surprise.

She and Clint hadn't spoken much since she had become part of the team but there was some sort of understanding between the two, some sort of respect.

"I think you're right, it's just hard to tell sometimes," she said and he nodded smiling over at her and Natasha smiled to herself beside him.

"What exactly did you do to Loki?" Clint asked and Lee frowned chewing on the inside of her cheek as she looked at him.

"I'm not really sure, nothing special, I just knocked him out without throwing a punch," she said, she wasn't bragging, she was just being honest.

"That's pretty bad-ass if you ask me," Clint said and they all smiled, laughing ever-so-slightly to themselves.

Lee looked around and realized this was her family, sure it was extremely dysfunctional and very odd but it was a family, people who cared about her and who she cared about in return.

Ever since she had lost Mia, killed her parents, and left Desmond behind she had given up all hope for ever having a family.

And yet here she was, surrounded by a family that she would have never come close to thinking she would have, and one she never could have dreamed of.

Just then Tony literally ran into the room, panting and bending over slightly, resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"I've got some bad news," he panted, "it looks like Loki had the same idea as us, he's holding Desmond captive."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow! I have no idea why it took me so long to get the chapter out but it did, sorry you guys!**

Everyone was geared up, and Lee felt a bit odd in her suit. The top was black, long-sleeved and tight fitting with a black hood, her pants were a silvery-gray and just as form fitting, her black wedged boots came up to her knees and laced up in the front, and her dual swords hung from her belt. She had made an attempt to put her hair up but a few loose strands still hung in her face.

A special pair of pants had even been developed for Bruce that would stretch with him, rather than tearing and falling off.

Lee, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Clint sat in the back of one of S.H.E.I.L.D.s jets. They were silent most of the way there, Bruce holding Lee's hand tightly as she tried to stay calm.

Loki was still in the same place but this time guards marched across the perimeter and entrance wasn't going to be so easy.

Lee, Natasha, and Clint went in first to see how many they could take out without being noticed. Clint dropped three guards before even reaching the gate, Natasha took out four and Lee dropped over the wall.

She silently made her way over to a guard standing with his back to her and pulled out one of the knives hidden in her boot, she quickly covered his mouth and slit his throat slowly lowering him to the ground.

Lee threw the knife and hit another of the guards between the eyes and he collapsed, and as another guard came over to see what happened she hit him in the side of the neck and he dropped beside the other man.

"Courtyard is clear," she heard Clint say through the piece in her ear and she turned running for the main door.

They all stood there watching as Thor pushed the door open and immediately the guards inside opened fire.

Lee drew her swords which were the pale color of white gold and hurried inside, one man down, two men down, three men down, she moved to fast for them to aim and shoot, cutting through them like butter, moving as though doing a choreographed dance.

She stopped and turned to look at everyone as they gaped at her and Clint laughed hysterically, doubling over.

"Fury really should have found you earlier," he sighed straightening and wiping his damp eyes, "that was amazing."

"How do you move that fast?" Steve asked as they made their way over to her, stepping around the body littered ground.

"I'm genetically altered for speed and stealth, not strength captain," she said and smiled and followed after Tony as he hurried off, beckoning for them to follow.

He was sitting in the throne in complete armor, his helmet gleaming, and his hand was wrapped so tightly around his staff his knuckles were white.

"I don't want this Lee, I'll kill him if I have to," Loki snarled motioning to the man tied up and slumped against the throne.

His dark brown hair was frayed, and his eyes were closed, though he looked older now than he did in the memory Bruce immediately recognized him.

"Let him go Loki," she snapped, her hands tightening around the hilts of her sword, and she bit down hard on her back teeth causing the muscles in her jaw to bulge.

"Make me," he hissed and she leapt forward, swinging quickly, yet Loki moved just as quickly, blocking her blow and retaliating.

The went back and forth for minutes before Lee landed a blow to the side of his head with the hilt of her sword causing his helmet to rattle and he quickly pulled it off tossing it to the side.

Loki lashed out and Lee yelped as he landed a blow to her side, sending her rolling off her feet and hard into the wall and she heard a harsh crack.

Lee's vision danced and she wasn't sure if it had been the wall that cracked or her as small bits of stone rained down, one catching her skin and cutting her cheek.

Her side burned, it felt as though a million needles were digging into her skin and wiggling about and it felt suddenly hard to breath.

She coughed and blood splattered her face and dripped onto the ground and she pushed herself to her feet, wincing and curling inward.

They all advanced on Loki at once and he growled in frustration, looking over at her as she leaned against the wall and coughed again, gasping desperately for air as blood pooled into her mouth and dripped down her chin.

Loki stopped suddenly staring at her wide eyed, and then vanished right before Thor could land a blow and he bellowed.

"Lee," Bruce breathed running over to her as she collapsed grasping her side and breathing in shallow quick gasps, her body convulsing as she coughed and more blood would poor from her lips.

"We have to get her back now!" Bruce cried and tried to hold her still to keep her from hurting herself any farther.

Her vision began to falter and she spit pooling blood from her mouth, wincing as she struggled to hold back a cough her body jolting roughly.

"D-des-mond," she choked grabbing Bruce's arm and rolling onto her knees and she held her breath, her insides feeling like they were tied in a knot.

"Don't move," Bruce breathed scooping her up into his arms, watching as her eyes drifted to the bound man on the dais.

They all began to rush to her except for Clint; he stood there as if thinking about it then turned and walked over to Desmond, helping the man to his feet.

Thor lifted Lee gently, holding her against him as she coughed clutching at her side and wincing, her blue eyes clouded as she struggled to stay conscious.

With no interference they hurried back to the jet, and Lee winced as her body convulsed but she found herself too weak to cough, and her vision began to fade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When she woke Bruce was sitting beside her bed holding her hand. His head rested on the crook of his arm and he snored softly.

"Bruce," she breathed, reaching out and running her fingers through his hair, smiling weakly as he blinked up at her.

"Hey," the relief rushed over his face and through his voice in an overwhelming amount and Lee tried to push herself up on her elbows and winced, placing a hand on her side as a sharp pain shot through the entire right side of her body.

"The doctor said a rib broke, and punctured a lung, luckily Tony and he were able to patch you up," he smiled, brushing her hair back.

"Desmond, he's here, he's safe?" She looked around as if expecting to find him and felt Bruce's warm hand on the side of her face.

"Yes, I'll go get him," Bruce stood and placed a gentle kiss on her lips then turned and walked rather quickly from the room.

When he returned Desmond followed behind, chewing on the inside of his cheek, a habit both him and Lee shared.

Indeed he had aged but not much, he just looked more tired than anything, but he was the same man she remembered.

Dark, sable, short cut hair, light olive toned skin, and electric blue eyes so intense they almost hurt to look at.

"Dad," she breathed, her eyes welling with tears and he smiled down at her, his own eyes damp as he hurried over to her, taking her hand in his.

"Hi sweet heart," and it was like nothing had changed, like she had never run, like she had never left him, like the last nine years hadn't happened.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the forehead, closing his eyes and they just sat there in silence.

"When he told me you were, alive, safe, I shouldn't have, but to see you again," Desmond's voice shook as he spoke and he let out a shuddering sigh, "I never thought I'd see you again."

Lee let out a small noise and a tear rolled down her cheek. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you," he whispered as she pulled him into her, holding her as if she might disappear or turn into smoke.

"I love you too dad," she choked, and it was like nothing had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Things get serious this chapter you guys. Also I decided to write a little from Loki's POV with this chapter, it was really hard so I hope you guys find it as heart breaking as I did **

Bruce was lying on his stomach beside Lee, propped up on his elbows staring down at her as she slept. It might have been weird to watch someone sleep, but it would have been a waste not to.

He reached out brushing her hair out of her face and she made a long, low "Mmmm" sound in her throat, blinking blearily up at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, smiling slightly as she grabbed his hand holding it to her cheek.

"It's fine. Where is everyone?" She asked rubbing her eyes as he stroked her cheek with his thumb; she even looked pretty with a cut on her face.

"Asleep," he answered and she reached up, running her index and middle finger gently over his bottom lip.

He snapped his teeth together with a click teasingly, causing her to jump and she giggled, and he smiled back down at her as her fingers brushed his cheek then moved up into his hair.

"Lee," he whispered, shifting so he had an arm on either side of her, his face lingering above hers, his face suddenly serious.

She made the same deep throated "Mmmm," sound that for some reason caused a strange feeling in Bruce's stomach.

"I love you," he whispered and a look of surprise crossed her face, her blue eyes going wide as she blinked up at him.

"Bruce," she breathed, both of her hands locking behind his neck, pulling him down into her, kissing him rather passionately.

He smiled against her lips, kissing her back just as vehemently if not more so, his fingers twisting in her hair, and he shifted so he was straddling her waist.

He nibbled at her bottom lip, pulling on it gently and she made a soft mewling sound, parting her lips willingly as his tongue pushed against them.

Bruce's lips went to her neck and she sighed, her fingers pulling at his shirt as she pressed her lips to his ear, "I love you Bruce."

Her hot breath brushed his ear, her voice a low whisper, husky and needy and he groaned against her neck as it sent a pang of yearning through him.

His mouth worked on her neck as her fingers went to the buttons on his shirt, quickly discarding the irritating material tossing it to the side.

She ran her hands over his back, his shoulders and arms, and across his chest and neck, touching as much of the exposed skin as possible.

His hands went to her waist as his mouth went back to hers, his hands slid up, pushing her shirt over her head leaving her in a bra and boy shorts underwear.

He stopped pulling away and running a finger over the pale, pink line down her side and she hissed through her teeth.

Bruce straightened suddenly and quickly tossed away his pants, lowering himself back down on her, grinding his hips against hers and they both moaned.

He shifted kissing down her jaw, her neck, nipping at her collar bone, kissing across the healing red line along her side, then running his tongue teasingly along her naval, and placing butterfly kisses along her inner thighs.

"Not fair," she gasped, and he smiled moving back up to her lips.

"Life's not fair," he mumbled against her lips and she laughed slightly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Loki gripped the windowsill so tightly it hurt. He bared his teeth in a snarl as tears threatened to over whelm him.

He had lost her, to that _monster_. She had been his, but only briefly and then she slipped away, betrayed him after she knew how he felt.

He let out a cry of frustration, smashing his fist hard against the windowsill that crumbled under his hand and he ignored the pain that resonated up his arm.

Betrayed, betrayed, _betrayed,_ all he ever was, was betrayed by those he cared most about. Odin, Thor, and now Lee.

He glared through the window laughing manically, turning and pacing away from the window. Maybe that was just how the world worked, people just betrayed each other.

Yet Lee hadn't betrayed her precious _Avengers_, no she was loyal to them and the doctor, the fool, the _fool_.

He stopped blinking at his reflection in a mirror. His raven hair frayed his blue-green eyes bright and red rimmed, his cheeks tear stained.

Maybe, maybe this man was the fool, maybe he was the one who was doing the betraying, and maybe he was the one who lacked loyalty.

He lashed out, breaking the mirror and sending shards of glass raining down. He breathed heavily, blood dripping down his fist and mixing with the broken glass.

Loki dropped to his knees, his heavy breathing turning to hiccupping sobs as he pulled at his hair, blood dripping down his pale face.

Why? Why, he just wanted someone to love him the way he loved them, why was that so hard? Why was he so alone? Why was he so angry? Why couldn't he forgive? Why did he need to forgive? Why, why, why, whywhywhywhy?

He hadn't originally meant to fall in love with her, he was just going to use her to gain power but she was unlike any other human he had seen.

Loki groaned in frustration, resting his elbows on his thighs, holding his head in his hands as his shoulders shook and he tried to contain his sobs that still managed to rip from his chest.

He should have stopped it, saved himself the heart ache but she should be his! She should be whispering into his ear, telling him she loved him!

Loki calmed himself, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, not letting himself think about anything, and just breathing.

He blinked at the broken mirror as it hit him. She still could be his, she still would be his, but that meant one thing and one thing only, and he grinned wickedly at his broken reflection.

Bruce Banner must die.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is the last chapter! I think I've dragged this out for a while now. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story from the beginning, favorited, followed, and reviewed! **

They were in their gear again and Lee felt ready to hurl. Bruce was holding her hand, so tight it hurt and she was squeezing right back.

In a field, an empty field with no one to see them they stood. Loki had called them here, told them he would make his final stand there.

Then he was there but there wasn't just one of him there were seven, one for each of them. Lee was so preoccupied with her Loki that she almost turned around too late.

Her jaw went slack as she turned, Bruce was on his knees, struggling to change, and Loki lashed out, forcing his staff through Bruce's abdomen.

His eyes went wide and blood pooled from his mouth and he looked to her, trying to say something, and collapsed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lee woke, bolting upright in her bed, gasping for air and drenched in a cold sweat. She blinked realizing she was in her room, and looked over to see a startled yet heavy-eyed Bruce beside her.

"What's wrong?" He whispered his voice groggy from sleep and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I had a nightmare," she breathed closing her eyes as he pressed his face into her neck affectionately, his arms tightening reassuringly around her.

"Well it's over now, your safe, so go back to sleep," he whispered gently, his breath brushing her neck and causing her to shiver.

"_You_ go back to sleep," she smiled wiggling from his grasp and gently pushing him back down, "I'll go talk to Desmond, he was always an early riser."

Bruce smiled sleepily and she smiled back, kissing him softly on the lips and then sliding off the bed, slipping into a pair of jeans. By the time she was out the door Bruce was already fast asleep.

"Want some coffee?" She asked, already knowing he would as she approached the older man, holding the warm cup out to him.

"You know me too well," he smiled taking the cup graciously then turning to look back out the window and Lee stepped up beside him.

They stood on the top floor of Stark Tower, and Lee looked out squinting at the light and then looking down, watching the steam rise from her own cup of coffee.

"Why did you do it?" her voice was barely a whisper, and her throat felt tight, as if the words didn't want to be said.

"You'll have to elaborate, there are a lot of things I've done," he said solemnly, keeping his stoic gaze on the streets below.

"Block out this, _power_, I have? Why not teach me how to use it?" She asked, pulling her eyes away from her coffee to look up at his face.

"I wanted to Leanna, but we didn't know how, we were scientists," he shook his head; "we didn't know how to deal with something like that. As far as we knew telepathy was just like magic."

She looked away again, there were so many questions she wanted to ask but she didn't know how, so many feelings she wanted to express but she couldn't put them into words.

"Leanna," he whispered and she turned to look at him, her eyes foggy and damp with tears she tried to hold back.

"I'm just so confused," she whimpered, turning to look out the too bright window, down to the passing cars below.

She felt his arms quickly around her and she pressed her face into his chest, taking deep breathes and trying to calm herself.

"And I'm sorry I can't give you the answers," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair and gently moving away from her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Me too," she sighed smiling weakly and reaching up running a hand through his hair, "you're starting to gray."

"It's because of stress! That you caused," he gasped dramatically, jabbing a finger at her and she giggled shaking her head.

His smile faded and his eyebrows shot up as he brushed her hair away from her neck, running his index finger over the darkened, bruise like spot on her neck.

"So you and Bruce are pretty close then, huh?" He smirked, his right eyebrow going up the way it did when he messed with her.

She heard him before she saw him, the sound of heavy feet dragging along carpet, a stifled yawn, and a hand running through hair.

She turned around as Bruce walked into the room, in nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants and blinked over at her.

Lee felt the heat rush to her face as her eyes went to him, and she quickly cleared her throat, looking down at her hands.

Desmond smiled and kissed her on the top of the head then walked away, leaving them alone, and Lee was silently grateful.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her against him.

"I just had a nightmare, it was nothing," he breathed, brushing her hair out of her face and smiling down at the hickies and bite marks on her neck.

"Did I do that?" He asked and she shook her head, leaning against his chest and closing her eyes as they held each other.

"I have a really bad feeling about today," she whispered, opening her eyes and looking up at him, resting her chin on his chest.

"Everything will be alright. I promise," he smiled running his fingers through her hair and rubbing her back.

Any reassurance she had felt was gone as the alarm went off and without thinking Lee ripped from Bruce's grip, sprinting to her room.

She grabbed her swords and reeled around, gasping as a hand was around her throat and the blades quickly clattered to the ground.

"There will be no more running today," Loki hissed, his teeth bared in a grimace, his eyes red rimmed and face unhealthily pale.

Then he was gone and she gasped, dropping to her knee and scrambling for her swords, running back where she had left Bruce.

They were all there, staring at her expectantly, but there was no sign of Loki just the wailing alarm Lee wished would shut up.

Then he was there, the he was everywhere at once, Lee barely lifted her sword in time to block his blow, stumbling back.

There was a Loki for each of them and Lee felt her stomach drop, _"there will be no more running today,"_ he was making his final stand here.

Her eyes immediately went to Bruce as he managed to dodge Loki's blows quite well, his muscles rippling in the way they do when the other guy comes out.

Then Loki landed a blow and Bruce was on his knee's his eyes going to hers and all of a sudden the other Loki's vanished leaving one standing in front of Bruce with his spear raised.

"No!" She cried as Loki brought down his spear and they all jumped at him at once and Lee felt the impossible amount of energy build, and then it was gone and she gasped.

Thor was frozen with his hammer raised mid swing, Tony with a glowing palm out, Natasha with a gun raised, Clint with an arrow knocked, and Steve with his shield in hand.

She walked to each one, lowering their weapons, and turning them so they faced the other direction, so it would take longer to figure out what had happened.

She slowly walked over to Loki who was frozen with the point of his spear resting a few inches above Bruce's head and she bit her lip.

Lee slowly reached out, lowering one of his arms, pulling his staff away and tossing it to the far wall, lowering his other arm.

She turned him so he was facing her and she took a deep breath, placing her hands on either side of his head and closing her eyes. Loki's mind was a place she had been before, but it was a dark place, a place easy to lose yourself in.

Pain, betrayal, fear, anger, confusion, loneliness, and hate overwhelmed her in an overpowering wave of emotion. A broken mirror, a broken face, blood, tears, and unrequited love.

Her face, over and over in his mind, her voice, her touch, the taste of her as he kissed her, as she kissed back.

She pulled away, looking up at him as he stared down at her, his eyes sad and damp, silent tears running down his face.

He reached out, softly touching her cheek, her hair, her lips, laughing bitterly to himself, "I was wrong, I am the fool."

It was barely a breath and she opened her mouth to speak but his lips were against hers, soft, and sweet, and tasting of tears.

She gasped as his grip suddenly tightened on her, and his other hand pulled one of her sword from her grip.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at him, she tasted blood and he slowly pulled away, smiling down at her with bloodstained lips.

She reached up, touching her lips and then pulling away, looking at the dark red against her pale skin, and then meeting his eyes.

Lee felt her grip slip and heard them all move behind her, turning slowly and she heard someone gasp, and Thor drop his hammer.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," he whispered, more dark red spilling from his mouth, stark against his alabaster skin.

"Loki," she clung to him as he collapsed, lowering him slowly onto the ground and resting his head in her lap, brushing his hair out of his face.

He convulsed gasping and choking for air as blood poured from his mouth and she gently stroked his face, his hair, not sure how to feel.

"Loki, I forgive you," she whispered and he smiled, coughing violently and blood splattered his face, his body tensing before going limp, his eyes going blank.

She blinked down at him, her sword through his abdomen, his regal armor blood stained as his hands and face.

Overwhelmed was inadequate to explain how she felt, tears burned her eyes and blurred her vision; she felt her breathing quicken as she stared down at the dead man before her.

She slowly bent over, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead and closing his eyes, running her fingers across his cheek, and smoothing his hair back before standing.

"It's over," whispered Steve and Thor stared at her then Loki, his own eyes teary, looking just as lost as she was.

Lee felt hands on her, on her arms, her shoulders, her back, her neck, her face, hands, comforting, and rough, warm, and familiar.

Then she was staring into his wide brown eyes as he cupped her face in his hands, and she blinked, gaping up at him.

"He killed himself, he killed himself…" she breathed, feeling a single, hot tear escape down her cheek and the expression on Bruce's face went from concern to shock.

"So it really is over," Tony sighed, and no one said another word.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thor grasped Lee's shoulder, smiling softly down at her, "thank-you Lee, for showing my brother the understanding you did, I will come visit you soon, all of you."

Thor had decided that it would be best to take Loki back to Asgard, to proceed with funeral customs there, and the Avengers agreed.

"I'll miss you," she smiled and he laughed, pulling her into him and hugging her gently, and she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a soft squeeze in return.

She pulled away and smiled sadly, reaching up and wiping a stray tear from his face, "he was lucky to have you when he did."

She stepped back beside Bruce, grabbing his hand and smiling as he intertwined their fingers watching as Thor gathered Loki's body, gave a final nod, and then he was gone.

"Now what?" Steve asked, crossing his arms and leaning back against his motorcycle, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Now, I think it's time for a vacation. Perhaps in Fiji?" Tony shrugged and Bruce smiled, draping his arm over Lee's shoulder.

"You know Fiji doesn't sound too bad," he smiled and Lee smiled and shook her head looking over at Desmond who had been rather silent since Loki had attacked.

She gently pulled away from Bruce and moved over to Desmond, taking his hand in both of hers, "what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, as long as I don't lose you again it doesn't matter," he breathed and she smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, you could always come to Fiji with us," she grinned and he chuckled glancing up at Bruce and Tony who were talking and no doubt plotting.

"Fiji with the Avengers? Now there's a story," Desmond smiled and she rolled her eyes, walking over to Bruce and taking his hand.

Life never was quite was she had expected it to be, but, that was the point right?


End file.
